Diferente
by Arte Cherry
Summary: y si no hubiera sido Hipo quien primero monto un dragón, y si fuese Astrid, ¿que hubiese pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Desde que el pueblo tiene memoria, Astrid Hofferson es la vikinga mas ruda de todo Berk, pero ¿que pasaría si no fue Hipo el primero en montar un dragón?

Era una mañana cálida en Berk, Astrid Hofferson de tan sólo 8 años de edad practicaba con su nueva hacha, cortando todo a su paso se abrió camino en el enorme busque de Berk, la niña jugueteaba con dicha arma, asta que un fuerte crujido seguido de un rugido la saco de su concentración, al alzar la mirada se encontró con un enorme dragón, era un Nadder Mortífero.

La pequeña Hofferson temblaba del miedo, nunca en toda su corta vida había visto uno tan de cerca, levanto el hacha en modo de ataque, pero sus manos, a causa del pánico, empezaron a sudar, causando que el hacha saliera disparada muy lejos del lugar.

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, Astrid se agacho cubriéndose con sus manos, esperando el impacto, que nunca llegó. Sintió que una fuerte ráfaga de viento la golpeaba, a causa de esto callo, espero varios minutos, aunque para ella fueron horas, cuando sintió que debía abrir los ojos, lo cual hizo, se quedó estupefacta al ver que dicho dragón seguía ahí, pero ahora traía su hacha en la boca y estaba en una posición que según su vista era de ¿juego?

Astrid miro al dragón confundida, y algo muy en su interior le dijo: ''_ acaricia la'', _lo cual hizo. Dejo que primero las yemas de sus dedos rosaran su nariz, era escamosa, pero a la vez, suave, cuando tuvo mas confianza la acaricio en la cabeza, en animal solo tenía una cara de felicidad, en es momento se inclino, la misma voz que le había dicho a Astrid que la acariciara ahora le decía: ''_ monta la como si fuese un caballo'', _estoy loca pensó, pero eso no la detuvo, se sentó en el lomo del animal y se agarro de su cuello. La Nadder, se puso en cuatro patas abrió sus alas, y despego, dejando Berck detrás de ellas.

Tenía la cabeza agachada, pues el despegue la había asustado, cuando sintió que el dragón empezaba a enderezarse, levanto la cabeza. El viento le pegaba en sus mejillas, era cálido y relajante, sus pequeñas trenzas danzaban en el aire, y la vista de todo el océano era, ESPECTACULAR, el animal daba piruetas en el cielo, y cada vez que esto ocurría, Astrid gritaba de emoción. Volaron por varias horas, hasta que el atardecer hizo su presencia.

La Nadder aterrizo en el mismo lugar que despego, la pequeña Hofferson bajo despeinada y emocionada de su nueva amiga.

-¡ASTRID!- se hoyo a lo lejos una voz varonil.

Astrid la reconoció de inmediato, era la voz de su padre, supo que tenía que irse.

-volveré- prometió.

Y dicho esto, tomo su arma que descansaba en el suelo y salio corriendo.

Estuvo castigada por un largo tiempo, aunque solo fue una semana, ella lo sintió que fue un siglo, le había prometido a su nueva amiga que volvería, y cuando por fin que libre, salio a su encuentro, ni siquiera le importó cuando la llamaron a mostrar le, el nuevo dragón que habían capturado.

Llegó al lugar donde la encontró en pocos minutos, pero por mas que la llamo, el Nadder Mortífero nunca apareció.

- debió haber sido un sueño - pensó. - un hermoso sueño.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que en un futuro no muy lejano, no solo volvería a montar a su nueva amiga, si no que ahora sería para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores y lectoras, AME SUS COMENTARIOS, xD enserio, me inspiran, hacen que mi loca cabeza me ordene ''ESCRIBE'', y bueno yo no me puedo resistir.**

**IviChi: me alegra que te guste mi fic, ese es mi trabajo. **

**alieen: es bueno que te interese, eso me da ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**AninimusFem: OwO enserio es bello, nwn gracias, y mucho seguiré mejorando.**

**videl.S.S: :3 es bello, SIIIIII, pues aquí esta actualizado, espero te guste.**

**Astrid Hofferson: me encanta que te encante, y mucho gusto puedes llamarme Michi ( de Michelle xD ), y a ti en lo personal te debería agradecer, un día navegando en google buscando esta pareja me apareció tu perfil entre y ¡PUM! me volví una fan con ganas de escribir, gracias, enserio gracias.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SOY SU FAN, SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO EL CAPÍTULO.**

Unos cuantos rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana, cayendo en unos párpados, asiendo que la dueña de estos, al sentirse incomoda, se revolviera entre las sabanas, un golpe citó proveniente de la puerta la terminó de despertar.

-Astrid, cariño, ya es hora de levantarse, hoy es tu primer día de entrenamiento-la voz de su madre retumbo por toda la habitación.

Dio otra vuelta en su cama, hizo las cobijas a un lado, y se levanto, dirigiendo se a su cuarto de baño, se sentía ''medio fatal'', la noche anterior, por milésima vez en el mes, los dragones atacaron Berk, lo que hizo que llegara a dormir tarde.

Se miro al espejo, se veía fatal, abrió el grifo de la regadera, se despojo de su pijama y sé metió a la ducha. El agua refrescaba y mucho, relajaba y la ponía de mejor humor, después de aquella relajante ducha, salio disparada a su closet, busco su ''ropa típica'' y se vistió, justo antes de salir golpeo ''sin querer'' su secreter, de hay callo una pequeña foto. En ella se encontraba una versión de Astrid y otra de un niño castaño de ojos verdes mucho mas jóvenes.

-Hipo- suspiro, y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su, ligeramente, colorada cara.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa, se dirigió a la cocina, desayuno, y salio de su casa así su entrenamiento, estaba feliz y mucho, no por el entrenamiento, si no por Hipo, desde que lo conoce esta enamorada de el, locamente enamorada de el, y ahora feliz, todos estaban emocionados porque, el día anterior Hipo capturo un dragón, y no cualquiera, un _ ''furia nocturna'' _y eso la hacia tan feliz, ya no se burlarían de el.

Antes de lo esperado llegó al enorme lugar dónde se efectuaría el entrenamiento, hay se encontraban; Patán, Brutilda y Brutacio, Patapez, y para su suerte Hipo, todos esperaban a Bocón, corrió con rapidez, para situarse al lado de Hipo, los murmullos se escuchaban con fuerza, asta que para suerte de todos apareció a quien esperaban.

muy buenos días, hoy empieza su entrenamiento-hablo con una vos fuerte y orgulloso-ahora, no hemos podido ver que tan peligroso es el furia nocturna, por eso ahora lo soltaremos un dragón, el cual ustedes tendrán que reconocer y defenderse-dicho esto dejo que los estudiantes tomaran sus armas y libero al dragón.

De una enorme puerta salio un Gronckle, y todos empezaron a correr unos a esconderse, otros a atacar, de un momento a otro se acerco amenazante a Hipo. Astrid sintió como se le helaba la sangre, hizo un estruendoso ruido y llamo la atención del dragón, que sin ninguna duda, se dirigió con fuerza asia ella, levanto su hacha, esperando lo peor, en ese momento Bocón desvío el ataca que.

-lo hicieron bien, para su primera vez, vuelvan a casa, y lean el libro de dragones- dicho esto se esfumo.

Todos caminaban juntos asía sus casas, asta que Astrid recordó que olvido su hacha, y solo despidiéndose, sin dar razón alguna, salio corriendo a el campo de combate. Al llegar encontró dicha arma en el suelo, y noto que la puerta del campo donde guardan a los dragones estaba abierta. Recordó que su padre le había dicho que cada dragón tenia su propia jaula y supuso que todas estaban cerradas.

La curiosidad mata al gato-pensó, pero descubriendo se aprende, y entro en dicha cueva, los diferentes dragones atacaban las rejas en el momento en el que ella pasaba a un lado. Justo iba a volver cuando, vio a un ''Nadder Mortífero'', se acerco a la reja y la dragona, porque sabia que era una dragona no atacó, la miro con duda, y entonces la reconoció. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojo.

-¡TORMENTA!- sonaba feliz, pero angustiada.

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN!, que tal les gusto, les encanto, les aburrió, digan me, con gusto acepto críticas y consejos, nos leemos luego chaoo.**


End file.
